Re-sublimity
About '''Re-sublimity '''is the opening song of the anime series Kannazuki no Miko. It was released on November 17, 2004 from the album Garasu no Kaze. It was composed and also arranged by Kazuya Takase and perfomed by Kotoko. Lyrics English= "Re-sublimity" Sorrow flickers softly in the distance Memories of conflict set in motion Always clinging to my eyes The white scream froze The wandering of the setting moon My existence is surely here now Waiting is... Not shed tears and such Only the moment we embrace Unsaid... Unheard... Unseen... Just an illusion Travelling to the other side of time I became a lost child, an unforgivable desire Only your voice... your fingers... the warmth near you... Feelings I cannot give dye the cutting night wind That surely is a deception I realised it was an idol In that case, I'm deep in the weeds Without warning, I give myself to sweet beauty The wandering of the rising sun Unexpectedly plotted in secret It was all the more inevitable Exposed infront of my eyes Feeling wrapped in defeat Not crying... not overcoming... not understanding... the end Where should we go? Just wanting to obey you, yet disobeying Only now... the past... the atoning future If I can be saved, I don't mind withering and disappearing Unsaid... Unheard... Unseen... Just an illusion Travelling to the other side of time I became a lost child, an unforgivable desire Only your voice... your fingers... the warmth near you... Feelings I cannot give dye the cutting night wind I don't mind withering and disappearing Become your only light. |-| Kanji= "Re-sublimity" 遥かにそっと揺らめく憂い 葛藤の記憶に動かされ 目蓋 まぶた にずっと張り付く白い絶叫に凍えた 沈む月の迷い 存在は確かに 今ここに 待っているのは 涙などもう流さない ただ抱き合える瞬間 言えない… 聞けない… 見えない… 幻だけ 時の向こう側へと流されて 迷い子になる 許せぬ願い 声だけ… 指だけ… 近付く温度だけ… 届かぬ思いが 千切られて夜風を染める そこはきっとまやかしと 偶像だって気が付いてた それなのに深い雑草のなか 甘い美ふっと身を委ねた 登る太陽の迷い 偶然は秘かに仕組まれた いっそ必然 目の前に今晒 さら された 不覚に歪む感情 泣けない… 越さない… 解らない… 結末など 何処へ行こうともただ君だけを護りたくて 逆らっている 今だけ… 過去だけ… つぐなう未来だけ 救えるのならば 涸れ果てて消えてもいいと 言えない… 聞けない… 見えない… 幻だけ 時の向こう側へと流されて 迷い子になる 許せぬ願い 声だけ… 指だけ… 近付く温度だけ… 届かぬ思いが 千切られて夜風を染める 涸れ果てて消えてもいいと 君だけの光になると |-| Rōmaji= "Re-sublimity" haruka ni sotto yurameku urei kattou no kioku ni ugokasare mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta shizumu tsuki no mayoi sonzai wa tashika ni ima koko ni matteiru no wa namida nado mou nagasanai tada dakiaeru shunkan ienai... kikenai... mienai... maboroshi dake toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete mayoigo ni naru yurusenu negai koe dake... yubi dake... chikazuku ondo dake... todokanu omoi ga chigirarete yokaze wo someru soko wa kitto mayakashi to guuzou datte ki ga tsuiteta sore nanoni fukai zassou no naka amai mi futto mi wo yudaneta noboru taiyou no mayoi guuzen wa hisoka ni shikumareta isso hitsuzen me no mae ni ima sarasareta fukaku ni yugamu kanjou nakenai... kosenai... wakaranai... ketsumatsu nado doko e yukou tomo tada kimi dake wo mamoritakute sakaratteiru ima dake... kako dake... tsugunau mirai dake sukueru no naraba kare hatete kietemo ii to ienai... kikenai... mienai... maboroshi dake toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete mayoigo ni naru yurusenu negai koe dake... yubi dake... chikazuku ondo dake... todokanu omoi ga chigirarete yokaze wo someru kare hatete kietemo ii to kimi dake no hikari ni naru to Opening Full song version Category:music